


Reunion

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a school reunion coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

John was leaning on the SGC canteen table looking glum. He caught Sam's eyes as she wandered in in search of Jello. She walked over to him.

"Are you alright Colonel Sheppard."

He looked up, a little startled.

"Colonel Carter, no I'm fine, my mail just caught up with me, with an invitation to my twentieth high school reunion, I am suddenly feeling much older than I was yesterday."

She laughed.

"Will you go?"

He looked up again from where he'd gone back to staring at the table.

"To the reunion." She clarified.

"Oh, no, I was a bit of an outsider in high school, which McKay still refuses to believe. I don't see any reason to go back." He smiled wryly before looking at her properly. "Will you go to yours, when it's time for it?"

She smiles, slightly evilly.

"I will, and I'll be taking Daniel with me."

John huffed out a delighted laugh.

"That's one way to show your classmates."

She grinned at him and leant back against the table.

"When's your reunion?"

"Two weeks, the Saturday."

"I'm free that weekend. I wouldn't mind a bit of a trip."

John looks up at her, amused.

"O'Neill has been a terrible influence on you hasn't he?"

Sam laughs.


End file.
